


One night stand

by Def_Pepi



Category: bnior - Fandom, jjp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Def_Pepi/pseuds/Def_Pepi
Summary: 作死系列





	One night stand

林在范是个倒卖走私军火的，见的世面多了，玩的东西就越来越广越来越大。在例行性的堂会事务汇报之后，他出了大堂后助手走到他身旁低声说道“林哥，那位……已经到了，你要不要提早回去看看？”

好心情立刻崩坏，林在范打从心底厌恶那个意料之外的客人，却因为道义上的责任不得不接收对方。

“晚点再说。今晚带兄弟们上段总的酒店去玩玩，听说新进了一批好货色。”适当的给与下属好处是必须的，这也是收心的一种方式，林在范给人好处大方，相对的，若是犯了他的忌讳，下场也是异常凄惨。所以他在江湖上有个绰号叫做‘恶鬼’，对背叛了的人的手段可不是一般的残忍。

夜晚降临，听说了林在范的到场，酒店老板段宜恩亲自到场“林总好久没见啊，怎么今天有时间过来？”

“过来给段总捧捧场子，平常段总也帮了我不少忙不是。”林在范说的也不是假话，好多交易都是在段宜恩这里做成的。

“那今天好好玩，林总的酒水就算在我头上，人，林总你随便挑。”

林在范笑了笑没说话，跟段宜恩简单示意以后借身离开，既然段宜恩都这么说了，他不找几个好猎物陪他共度今宵都亏。

段宜恩转身看着林在范离开的身影，低下头笑了笑朝电梯走去，比起招待林在范，他可还有重要的事情要做。

林在范左晃右晃，穿着修身的风衣拿着酒杯在四周乱晃时突然有人一下子撞上了他的胸膛。

“对不起对不起，先生真是抱歉。”一身服务员打扮的人站在自己面前不住的道歉，听着声音倒是有些稚嫩的感觉。

林在范把酒杯放在一旁，用眼神示意自己的人该干嘛干嘛以后，伸手挑起自己面前人的下巴。

很好看

林在范已经很长时间没有见过这么干净好看的小人了，用拇指在小人的脸上来回厮磨，轻笑一声以后摇了摇头，松开手竟柔声说道“无妨，你继续工作吧，我自己处理一下便好。”

少年惊了一下后又露出感谢的模样，连着道了歉以后拿着托盘离开。

林在范从兜里掏出手机拨通了电话

“林总有什么事？”段宜恩那边声音有些大喘气，似乎还能听见几丝类似呻吟的低吟。

“打扰了段总还真是抱歉，我想从段总这要个人。”

“林总这有什么客气的，要人的话林总说一声我立马让人给林总包送到家。”

“那个学生模样的服务员，我要他。”

“林总还真是会挑人呢，昨天刚来的一个货真价实的学生，不瞒林总说，就算林总不提，我也正打算送给林总呢！”

“那还真是谢谢段总了。”语毕林在范挂了电话，毕竟打扰人家行房不是太好的行为。

林在范在酒店里又多待了一个小时后才带着人离开，回了家。醉醺醺的他也不让人搀扶，进屋前听到助手说人已经送到了，才想起之前跟段宜恩的那一通电话。

“人在哪里？”

“安排在二楼客房，想说等您回来，再决定让他住哪里。”

林在范没多想什么，只说“嗯，你们出去吧，别吵我。”挥手要人出去。

他酒量向来好，就算喝得多，也只要醉过这一阵就好，酒对他而言是色媒人，如今全身发热，肚腹下一阵一阵的紧绷，可迫不及待找人大干一场了。

林在范就算是醉眼蒙胧，也绝对会保持七分理智。在风云诡谲的社会待久了，有丝疏忽就会要了他的命，就连在自己家里也不例外。  
　　  
进了客房，大灯熄了，只开启了微弱的床头灯，听到床上人盖紧被子，呼吸沉酣睡得熟，似乎毫无戒心。林在范当下立即判定，这人倒是无害。  
　　  
趁着酒意唰一声掀开被褥，微弱灯光映出纤细的少年身躯，林在范轻啧一声，第一眼就觉得这身躯顺眼，如今倒也更加迷人。  
　　  
他这人男女通吃，不在乎对方性别，只要合他的味就行，想起先前少年被自己挑起下巴时不安的眼神，他就有些迫不及待。

“喂，小孩！”这一喊带上了些命令的语气，少年从梦中惊醒，几乎是跳起来的，清秀素净的脸在惊慌之中还留有掩不住的倦意。

　　  
“你……”少年轻呼出了一个字，剩余的吞回肚里，这男人不是今晚他不小心撞到的男人吗！  
　　  
林在范笑了笑，手指托起少年下巴仔细端详起来。清秀的脸有特别的干净气质，黑黑圆圆的眼珠类似幼小动物的纯真可爱，鼻梁挺直，唇丰如菱而红润，恰巧是他最喜欢的那种型。林在范没说话低声笑，肚腹里尽是满意。  
　　  
少年觉得林在范对他似乎过于亲密了，可是他天生个性有些卑怯，也不敢直接拨开男人的大手，只把眼光转开，小小声嘟囔着断断续续的说道：“先生，是不是您把我带过来的？如果是因为衣服的事，我，我那会给您道歉您也接受了，如果您真的生气那我可以给您赔钱”  
　　  
林在范心中倒起了疑问，少年的言语态度根本不像是敢于上酒店打工的学生，稚嫩的像是未在人世染缸里浸过；转念一想，或许真是缺钱，所以被辗转介绍到酒店去了吧，看来，今天晚上倒会是个美好的夜晚。

“第一次？”  
　　  
“第一次？”少年重覆了一次林在范的问话，他不懂这所谓的第一次是什么意思，懦弱的声调微微上扬地问，可听在林在范耳里，却带着肯定的含意。  
　　  
林在范笑了，他很难得在初次见面的时候就喜欢上一个人，可这少年天生带了点什么，让他打从心底中意。  
　　  
手依旧托着那略偏尖瘦的下巴，却故意的靠近，让自己含带酒气的呼吸吞吐在小而不安的脸上，果不其然，苍白的脸一下红润起来。  
　　  
林在范感觉到自己的身体再度兴奋，胯部处因为太过紧绷，甚而有些疼痛，酒劲混着色意，他有些急，立刻往少年的嘴唇亲过去，将少年惊恐的呼声给吞到自己身体里。  
　　  
蛮横的撬开对方的唇齿，就像进入自己家里一般的毫不客气，一下触碰到了少年的舌头，少年睁大了眼睛，花了好几秒才厘清这男人正做着什么事，小小的尖尖的舌头像是含羞草般退却闪躲。  
　　  
“不……”微弱的抗拒话语被淹没在口内横冲直撞的侵略物里。

林在范作为头目，行事向来狠劲直接。做爱也是一样，当亲吻上男孩的嘴时，手也强硬的由腰部深入对方衣物里头，滑过柔软腹部，往上，指头稍带力量，磨擦着少年胸处软嫩的突起处。  
　　  
长年握着器械的大手是粗糙的，这样的粗糙会在性爱的过程中激起剧烈的感受，林在范善用这个优点，以细砂纸一般的指腹在少年淡色而嫩的乳首揉戳，感觉到该处微挺了。  
　　  
“怎么这么敏感？”他停了吻，低笑，手上的动作继续。  
　　  
少年慌了，男人的动作太过直接情色，没人会在初次见面时就做出这样逾矩的行为。他知道对方一定是误会了什么，两手忙要推开，可对方是强壮的人，自己细瘦的手臂根本撼动不了对方的一丝一毫。  
　　  
“别……”少年惶惶又开口。  
　　  
他想请求男人停下来，身上的棉质短T却一下子从下往上翻出，遏止住了他的言语，转眼他上半身已经赤裸，房内的冷气瞬间袭上略带温度的肌肤，害羞的他立刻把挡拒的手回收捂住胸口，不想让对方做出抚弄他胸部的动作。  
　　  
没料到林在范接下来的动作却是去扯少年的运动长裤，只用了少许力道，就将裤子连同内裤给拉到膝盖部位，少年更是惊慌失措，也顾不住护胸了，忙着把长裤又拉回来遮住根部，翻了身想要逃走。  
　　  
林在范哼了一声，把人给拉回来，两脚一跨，将少年压制后坐在身下，他趁势扯了自己领带、衬衫及内衣，裤头解开。  
　　  
“你经理难道没有提前告诉过你，来这里就要听我的话吗？”把自己紫红色粗壮的男根顺势拉了出来。  
　　  
“我、不是……”少年看见了男人畜势勃发的性器，立刻把眼睛移了开去，脸红得要滴血，不安分的在林在范身下蠕动，他好像隐隐知道了什么。  
　　  
酒意让林在范头有些昏，懒得理会少年到底是不是真害怕，他欲望已启，只想发泄而后快，连所谓的前戏后戏都顾不得，只想着尽快让少年顺他的意，暖他的床。  
　　  
少年的骨架纤细，林在范只用一手就同时扣住他两只手腕往旁拉开，身体稍稍一让，少年的裤子顺利被扯了下来丢到一旁。  
　　  
“啊、不要，不可以！”少年一抖，呼叫起来，叫声里有愤恨、有惊惧和无措。  
　　  
虎口突然捏住少年双颐，林在范冷酷道：“乖乖配合，我会让你好过，之前的事我便跟你一笔勾销，故作姿态可就不上道了。”  
　　  
凶残的语气让少年惊恐，双眼一红，几乎就要流下泪来。  
　　  
这样可怜又可爱的表情让林在范大大满意，对于欺负人他可是驾轻就熟，而且乐在其中，他俯下身，先是亲吻少年颤颤的唇角，舌头舔过双颊，到肉肉的小耳垂，轻轻一咬，这样的刺激让少年全身一抖。  
　　  
“不……不要……拜托”细若蚊蚋的恳求溢了出来。  
　　  
“你很好摸、很好抱，也很好闻……”林在范动作加重，咬啮着形状姣好的耳朵，舌头还故意钻入，为不久后的侵入先行做点预演，听到少年的呼吸沉浊起来，显然也有点感觉。  
　　  
“真的、真的不要……求求你……我，我可以赔钱”少年闭着眼睛，哀求带着哭音了。  
　　  
恶劣的，林在范拉过少年的手，往自己露头的性器上按放，少年碰触上了火烫的硬物，知道那是什么，从小到大他只摸过自己的性器，没碰过别人的，害怕的只想收回手，连眼睛都不敢睁开，可是男人的力气比他大，不让抽回，还硬是撑开小小的手掌，逼着他包覆这个蹦跳火烫的活物。  
　　  
“你乖乖的，待会这东西会让你上天堂。”男人的声音邪放又狂肆。

林在范没有犹豫，只想顺着身体本能去释放欲望，两手托起少年的臀，将少年的双腿缠在自己腰的两側，肉刃坚硬若铁，长驱直入，顶端一下就顶入秘密的深处。  
　　  
“唔、痛！”少年咬牙，溢出悲嚎，黑色的发散落于淡色的枕褥上，有种无奈的意味，柔韧的身躯被刺穿的动作一激，挺出完美的弧度，痛楚隐忍的表情在林在范看来异样妩媚。  
　　  
林在范蓦觉喉咙干渴起来，焦躁感充满全身，他舔舔嘴，紧扣着少年纤细而软的身体，强迫性的让少年的脚使力盘住自己，徐徐律动起腰身，拔开之时紧实的肉壁夹拉着，似乎舍不得放走，待尖锐处往前挺进，又有种破浪乘风的快感。  
　　  
控制不住自己了，林在范欲望憋得难受，发了狠的往里头直捣，每一顶进，就能听见少年压抑忍痛的低泣，可怜的声音引发他想全力征服的欲望，他想听到对方辗转哀求自己。  
　　  
“你夹得很紧啊，很喜欢被人插吧？”冲刺的动作不断，还故意用话污辱着初临风月的人。  
　　  
“啊啊……不、我不喜欢……停……求你……啊……”  
　　  
少年被摇晃得昏沉，撕裂般的痛感更剥夺他大半的理智，抓住男人撑在自己两旁的手臂，在剧烈冲撞的动作里稳住自己。  
　　  
“求我什么？”林在范停了下来，问，然后咬住少年的脖子，在上头烙个红艳印记。  
　　  
少年趁这机会喘了口气，男人的汗水却也趁势滴上他赤裸的身躯，烫烫热热的，跟攻入体内的烙铁一样热。  
　　  
“求你……停……不要了……”鼓起勇气，看着男人这么说，眼里浮动的水意却泄漏出他依旧处于恐惧之中。  
　　  
林在范捏捏他的脸，语气残忍地回答：“这么舒服的事我可停不了，而且，你好像还没有了解自己的立场。”  
　　  
少年再度垂下眼睫，将惧意与怨恨藏躲在睫下的阴影里。  
　　  
林在范见他乖了，于是换过姿势，拉着少年抱住自己脖子，就着仍相连的体位抱他在身上，靠着床头抓紧柔软的臀瓣上下推弄，这体势让林在范的男根更加深入，少年抵受不住，倚在逞凶者粗犷的胸膛上。  
　　  
或许知道男人不可能放了他，少年退而求其次，咬着下唇屈辱地求：“轻……轻一些……”  
　　  
软软嫩嫩音质在色欲薰心的耳里听来，反倒像是说着谎撒着娇，男人心也热了，改而紧抱着少年上身，咬着他所能咬到的部分，清秀的脸、耳垂、脖子，白净的胸膛任着他肆虐，轻舔重啮，很快的布下更多红艳的吻痕。  
　　  
比起身下的钻痛，男人的啃咬只有些许搔痒，少年因此没太抗拒这奇怪的行为，只在男人反覆由下往上冲撞的当口，调整呼吸，想办法让自己减轻不适。  
　　  
男人跟少年的身体很快就湿漉，两人的汗融在一起，房间里，性爱的味道窜入鼻腔，刺激的性爱的行为更加狂野。  
　　  
“很舒服吧？”男人问。  
　　  
“……不……”少年虚弱地吐出一个字。  
　　  
男人有些生气，在即将泄精之际踩刹车，他想延长交媾的时间，不想那么快结束侵占少年的行为，想听到少年臣服于自己性技的赞美之语。  
　　  
“看来你不太满意我的表现啊，插得不够爽是不是？”男人低劣的嘲讪：“我得多花点时间调教你淫荡的小屁股……”  
　　  
“不是……我不……”少年惊恐摇头，他不是这个意思。  
　　  
男人为了争口气，加重力道往上捣，柱物加上囊袋撞击上少年柔软的臀肉，响起一连串趴搭啪搭的淫秽之声，间杂着少年似泣似吟的呻呼。  
　　  
“啊……啊啊……不要……真的不要了……求你……”  
　　  
“想求我插深一点？”男人不换气的急速抽插，狂风暴雨般的急撞，故意误解着少年的言语。  
　　  
“停……停……”明知没用，少年还是忍不住哀求。  
　　  
充耳不闻，男人一轮猛攻下来，阳物急切暴涨了，少年感受到那样的变化，内部跟着酸软，突然间烫热的淫液灌入，男人猛力插得更深，将精液毫不保留的注入里头。  
　　  
男人快意地吼了出来，将少年按住，让他好好承接自己的东西，就好像兽类以体液标示地盘的范围，他也完全侵占了这少年。  
　　  
很满足，这少年真的对他的味，喘着气抚摸上少年滑如丝的肌肤，心下有了决定。  
　　  
“……你很好……我要包下你三个月……”林在范虽然爱玩，但却不是那种会随便包养人的人。  
　　  
少年被折磨的没有了力气，只能将头靠在男人肩膀上喘气，听到男人的话，他闭着眼摇头。  
　　  
“不要？因为上学吗？”林在范自以为是“那就包你到开学为止。”

少年依旧摇头，他不太懂“包下来”是什么意思，他现在只想远远的躲开这男人，可目前无能为力，林在范的分身即使有些疲软，却还赖在他体内，牵制着自己的身体。

“我提出要求后，敢反对的只有你一个。”男人阴狠地道：“你可真大胆……”

“不是……我……”

林在范对这拒却的态度搞得上火，想甩上几个巴掌教训，让少年再也不敢造次，可是看他薄弱，不知怎么，这狠手怎样也施不下去，干脆改而握住少年垂软的下体，稍稍施劲。

“不给人面子，是因为没满足到你？”林在范恚怒，手上跟着搓揉。

少年重新睁眼，两手忙着往下挡住脆弱的那部分，总觉得那里一但被其他人抓住，就好像身体的掌控权都交出去了，他因此害怕起来，亡羊补牢似地想掰开那粗糙的大手。

蚍蜉撼树，怎样都拨不开，少年急的又要哭出来，偏偏林在范还不停的上下搓，小小的男根也就违背主人的心绪，逐渐昂挺。

“小浪货果然不满足。”男人简单下了评语，动作加大，要强迫少年也达到高潮。

“不行……不……停……我不要……”

少年的脸色由苍白顿转潮红，这跟他被强制性侵入不同，在男人高超直率的动作之下，性器顶端搔起一阵阵酸麻，那样的兴奋让他不由自主又叫起来，这回的喘叫有八成以上含着欢愉的成分，被动的欢愉。

林在范冷静地看着少年，正因为同是男性，才知道男性的身体多容易被挑拨，立场薄弱的跟张纸一样，只要针对重点给予刺激，就像是取了火种去烧，接下来根本是连意志力也无法克服的燃放。

全副的燃放，正如干柴烈火，一发可收拾。  
少年就是那纸那干柴，身体燃点已近爆发边缘，在男人炽热的怀抱里，肉体相触是给身体的性暗示，要青涩的少年投入肉欲的浪潮里。

“啊……那里……不要……别再碰……”他哭他求，求恳里躲着一丝丝魅惑，想拒绝，身体却还希望享受下去。

男人知道少年弱点了，姆指于这时轻叩上少年铃口处，透明的液体黏腻冒出，润滑着指端，让男人更加尽情去肆虐。

“你是不是只会说不？我听烦了，说点其他的字。”

“……不……”少年颤抖地重覆这个字，却因为情欲高昂、体温升高，整具身体都被热气薰灼出了粉红柔嫩的色泽，就像是有“天使肌肤”美称的粉红色珊瑚，让人心动，心动了，情也动。

“你真的好可爱……”林在范欣赏着少年那种中性的媚态，考虑着，或许可以多包养个半年也不厌倦。

少年摇头，不、我不可爱，我也不喜欢跟你做出这样羞耻的行为，他这么想，情火却如几十几百条小蛇在他皮肤底下钻游，他下半身也跟着林在范的动作轻柔摇摆。

林在范不久前泄过欲望的分身还在少年体内，在少年无心的扭擦之下，竟又隐隐复苏，再次燃起他冲刺的渴望，他微微一笑，对这变化满意，一遍又一遍吻上少年的唇，手加快了，少年很快喷射了精华在他手上。

“但我相信你改变了心意。”林在范向他展示手中黏稠的白液作为证据。

少年不敢说话，连脖子都红了，不是害羞，而是一种羞愧，愧于自己的身体轻易被人摆布，再怎么不愿意，却还是不由自主地沦陷在这男人的手里。

林在范看出了他的不情不愿，心想这小家伙真是有些难搞，不过，那种被欺负后的可怜模样真的很好玩，为了这点，他就愿意陪对方玩一会。

“你看……”他用挑高的语音来吸引少年注意。

少年闻言，下意识的往男人看，却惊见男人居然舔了一口自己的手，而那手上满是精液。

“啊，不要！”这下更是羞惭了，少年抓下男人的手，惊慌大叫：“不可以吃！”

他从没想过自己的东西会被人这样舔过，太、太可耻了，真难以想像，乍然有种连自己血肉都被吞吃的可怕幻觉。

林在范邪笑：“怎么不能吃？”

少年低下头，燥热，还震惊于林在范舔吃自己精液这件事，很快他被另一件事给转回注意力，脸这回成青的。

密处里林在范的东西再次涨大，一下塞满了空洞之处，他又被推倒在床上，被居高临下俯视。

“别的不说，但让我快速兴奋这一点上，你很称职……”林在范说，兽目炯炯，急切地想噬肉而后快。

少年闭上眼，绝望地承受男人在这一夜里无止无尽地需求，直到他失去意识为止。

林在范好像是把自己这辈子的兽欲都用在了少年身上一样，简单的清理过后林在范心情大好的搂住少年语调轻柔而缓慢“珍荣，我不想我们只是一夜情的关系。对不起，晚安。”


End file.
